featuretestingcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Batorhos
Practice! High King Jeremiah Stormwash 04:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New World Trading Co. They weren't responsible for the black powder that destroyed those islands. It was EITC. I knew they would. Thats it! We are no longer using that wiki. Get all our guild members that still use that off of there. It's war! Commodore Matthew O'malley 02:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait! Your block logs arent showing anything. Commodore Matthew O'malley 02:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) A message for Jzfredskins! Tell him to meet Matthew O'malley at Caicaux on the Port Royal EITC dock. DO IT!!!!!!!!!!! Commodore Matthew O'malley 03:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Practice Jeremiah Stormwash AKA User:Bator.hos 22:52, December 25, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID U DO?!!!!!!!! OMG User:Captain Matthew O'malley 02:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Do that for me!!!!!!!!! HEY NOW Ha my stuff works Captain Matthew O'malley 00:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Sup Captain Matthew O'malley ChatterBox 00:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) 123 Here is the screenshot!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Hi Beats Fast Bass Down Low 02:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) IDK!!!!! i honestly don't know. Beats Fast Bass Down Low 23:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I have not received a confirmation! What gives? Beats Fast Bass Down Low 20:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Guild Invite RSYH8549 OMG JOHN BREASLY HAS DECLARED IBBC BANKRUPT WTF!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD THEY WOULD TAKE IT OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT U WOULDNT LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beats Fast Bass Down Low 00:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You have been banned. Don't ever block me again. If you do I will ban you even longer say bout 3 years. United Alliance Forever 22:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You are unbanned. We need userboxes and that was wrong of you to delete the page. I have a featured article and need code! United Alliance Forever 22:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANY OF OUR PAGES HERE TO BE ON PLAYERS WIKI! ENOUGH! STOP PISSING ME OFF! I HAVE TRANSFERRED ALL IMPORTANT PAGES OVER HERE! GOD!!!!!!!!! United Alliance Forever 23:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Make a choice. This or that. I understand the bank is important to you, but your second in command and I care more about the guild than you. Make a choice, care more about United Alliance or join Shadow Sail's guild Has Arrived. United Alliance Forever 23:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Good luck in the race! You are set to race Jan 29, 2011 at 12:00pm PST on Lempona. Yours truly, : Captain Matthew O'malley Heads up that message on goldvane was by me but now goldvane has it and started making inappropriate edits. I have banned Stphen for an undisclosed amount of time for removing content from GM-Matthew Omalley, which I did rollback on. United Alliance Forever 00:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) High Lord Council Request for submission into the Council: I am the leader of the government known as Fysk Trading and Affiliates(formerly New World Trading Co.) United Alliance Forever 02:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Get ur but on. U got a race to compete in. Server: Lempona Time: 12pm PST Start: Devils Anvil United Alliance Forever 19:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Meet by entrance to Barbossa's Grotto. United Alliance Forever 19:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Please don't do anything stupid. This would be your last warning. Just dont ban or change any rights other than your own. United Alliance Forever 18:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy there! Ahoy there mate, i'm glad to see you've moved over here, kinda. This wikia needs alot of work but, i think together we can make it possible. I'm so sick and tired of the other wikia's corruption. Now they want to delete the oath!?! That's pathetic, if they aren't corrupt as the claim, then why are they so fricking scared to take the dang oath? Its pathetic, its sickening. Well anyways, its always stephen too, he's just pathetic. anyways, hopefully one day it will be liberated, but for now, this is all we got. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 13:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Admins I hate those admins thinking they can take over everything -_- Headline: Discussions held to establish first ever United Wikis. Katbluedog of POTCO Players Wiki and Captain Matthew O'malley of United Alliance Wiki met to discuss the creation of an Alliance between their wikis in order to better promote peaceful interactions between each member of both wikis. The Alliance will meet on set dates to share ideas, find solutions to problems, keep each other informed, and talk about events. "Mat and I have only just begun talks, so ideas are not quite developed", Katbluedog told the Gazette, "We feel this may go somewhere though". Captain Matthew was unavailable for comment after the talks. Mr. O'malley ___________________________________________________________________________________ That is my report. Add me as a reporter. United Alliance Forever 03:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ATTN: Taxing the lottery. You are taxed on the lottery. The amount of tax is based on the amount of winnings. Say you win a lottery and the total cash winnings are 320 million, you would get taxed 32% of that. But thats not the only tax you pay. Do the math. You may think your getting 320 million but in reality you would get, lets say, $4,000. Captain Matthew O'malley 22:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Headline: United Wikis disbanded through an unfair debate. The undeveloped wiki alliance, United Wikis, was been disbanded by Kat Bluebonnet(Katbluedog) after a talk with Stpehen. "She did not inform Matthew O'malley on any of it but left clues here and there.", our sources tell us,"Kat and Stpehen had been arguing about Matthew and the possibility he may be trying to control the Players Wiki through Kat but in the end, Stpehen had forced Kat to disband the United Wikis. We figured it was just Stpehen holding his usual grudges. We may just never know!". The gazette managed to reach Matthew O'malley on the issue. "I was quite mad to hear about this disbandment, and after I heard about it, I quickly threw all concepts and info on the United Wikis away with the thought I had failed to make amends. Except, I later found out Stpehen had forced Kat to the decision. I knew right away, Stpehen was up to his naughty ways again!", Matthew told us regarding the disbandment and debate. As for our opinion, we have now lost all hope for peaceful relationships thanks to Stpehen. According to wikipedia, Knights Templar were Illuminati. Knights of Canzington are elite Knights Templar. There is a problem somewhere in there. First: You are a knight. Second: You now are the leader of a large group of secret/powerful organizations. Problem: That would make you my boss in a way...Not happening! Captain Matthew O'malley 00:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC)